


Stay With Me

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Series: What Was Your's Is Now Mine Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Priest Castiel, Priest Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laid the fragile human down slowly onto the bed covering him with the blankets. Gabriel had an odd look on his face as he gazed at Sam like he couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him.</p>
<p>“Christo,” the word was whispered softly but Sam felt his eyes flicker black. When Sam’s eyes were black he saw far more than when he kept them the normal hazel color. Sam could now easily track all the beads of condensation on Gabriel’s face, he could see the small thrum of the pulse point in the human’s neck, and he could see the small twitch in Gabriel’s temple.</p>
<p>Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath, and Sam raised an eyebrow watching him closely, “What exactly were you expecting to happen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Sam stared at the place his brother had been a moment before shaking his head. Dean was practically invincible, but he still worried about him. He made his way slowly through the bunker rubbing absentmindedly at the symbol burned onto his hand. When Crowley had figured out a way to turn humans into demons he couldn’t wait to try out his plan on the Winchester’s. He’d sent them on a bogus hunt that ended up with them turned into demons. Dean and him had taken their sweet time ripping him to pieces.

Sam opened the doors to the dungeon staring at the sleeping Priest. Gabriel was attractive with soft honey brown hair to match his golden whiskey eyes. His lips looked soft a nice shade of pink. Sam took note of the small flush to the human’s cheeks and the light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Was he running a fever? It wasn’t cold in the room, but it wasn’t really warm either. Sam reached out shaking the Priest lightly jumping back in time to avoid a punch to the face. Gabriel relaxed slightly seeing Sam and laid back down rubbing his chained hands against his eyes. “Are you going to kill me sometime soon, or are you just going to keep me around to stare at?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s not like there’s much to look at.”

Gabriel held his chest in fake hurt, “Demon you wound me.”

Sam’s lips twitched at being called demon, “One of the Priests at your church were exceptionally pure. What was his name?”

Gabriel’s face hardened glaring at him the light sheen of sweat had increased considerably. “Why do you want to know?”

Sam sighed sitting down in front of the human, “My brother went and bonded himself to him. He didn’t say a name and I’m curious.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he groaned placing his head into his hands and snarled, “His name is Castiel. He was the closest to God out of all of us. I wish he could have stayed untouched from this. He deserved so much better than a demon.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “And what is it that you deserve?”

Gabriel looked up at him as if he just realized who he was talking to, “I couldn’t tell you.”

Sam shrugged noticing Gabriel had started shaking, “Are you cold?”

Gabriel nodded watching him closely. Sam smiled and reached out ignoring Gabriel’s small flinch. Sam unlocked the cuffs and picked up a tense Gabriel carrying him out bridal style to his bedroom.

He laid the fragile human down slowly onto the bed covering him with the blankets. Gabriel had an odd look on his face as he gazed at Sam like he couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him.

“Christo,” the word was whispered softly but Sam felt his eyes flicker black. When Sam’s eyes were black he saw far more than when he kept them the normal hazel color. Sam could now easily track all the beads of condensation on Gabriel’s face, he could see the small thrum of the pulse point in the human’s neck, and he could see the small twitch in Gabriel’s temple.

Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath, and Sam raised an eyebrow watching him closely, “What exactly were you expecting to happen?”

Gabriel swallowed Sam’s attuned eye’s followed the small movement briefly then returned his black gaze to the human in front of him. “I was hoping it was just a sick dream, and that you were still the man I remembered.”

Sam snorted pulling up his desk chair eyeing Gabriel as he shifted his eyes back to normal. “I remember my old life, and I still hunt monsters excluding demons although we’ve killed a few of those to,” Sam grinned, “And we’ve added hunters who become a large threat to the mix. I have almost no conscience, but I still do things I used to do. I still read, and I listen to music my brother hates. I’m different, but still the same.”

“You’re damned you don’t truly feel anything human.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “If that’s true how could I bond my soul to someone? How could I still feel compassion for you? How could I even feel pity for a human who was clearly becoming very sick laying on a cold dungeon floor enough to bring him to my own room so you could be comfortable?” Sam leaned forward getting into Gabriel’s personal space, “Now if I really couldn’t feel anything why would I do that?”

Gabriel didn’t say anything his longue flicking out briefly to wet his lips. Sam tracked the movement for a moment before standing. “I’m sure you’re tired. I’ll leave you be.”

Sam walked to the door hesitating for only a small moment hearing a soft small whisper which rang loudly in his ears, “I’m sorry Sam.”

Sam didn’t indicate he had heard him and continued out the door wondering what the hell the human was sorry about.

\--

 

He knew Sam heard him from the slight pause at the door, but he knew the demon wouldn’t turn around. That didn’t stop a little bit of disappointment to sink into his stomach. Sam wasn’t very much different then when he had last seen him five years ago. He still was ungodly tall, long soft looking hair, tan skin, and those ridicules hazel changing eyes. He was beautiful.

Gabriel thought back to the night they had walked into that trap closing his eyes and replaying it in his head.

_Sam walked through the barn doors calmly a small smile playing at his lips. Sam looked around casually, “What are you boys doing here?”_

_Gabriel had opened his eyes wide in surprise recognizing the Gigantor in an instance, but Michael beat him to the punch. Michael had straightened meeting Sam’s gaze, “We are messenger’s of God, and we have come to vanquish an evil that lurks in the night.”_

_Sam laughed shaking his head and smiling, “I’m afraid you won’t find any evil here except for me.” Sam eye’s flashed black and dread filled Gabriel they weren’t prepared for a demon._

_Sam moved quickly slashing Michael’s neck open blood pouring from the wound the life leaving his eyes. Sam turned toward Gabriel slowly blood spattered a crossed his face. Gabriel knew he was dead, so he threw his weapons to ground and went down onto his knees. He smiled softly, “It’s okay Sam I forgive you.”_

_Sam froze horror controlling his features before he schooled his features his black eye’s revealing nothing, “How do you know my name?”_

_Gabriel opened his eyes wide, “You don’t remember?”_

_Sam made a face and walked forward quickly and slammed the butt of his knife against his head._

Gabriel rubbed his head a faint sting of the pain that used to be there. Why hadn’t Sam killed him yet? Did he plan to try and get information out of him about the other hunters? Gabriel yawned his eye’s feeling heavy. He turned his head into the pillow breathing the smell of Sam in. He had missed the smell of him when Sam was passed out in pain he used to rest his head on  his chest and just breathe him in. Gabriel quickly fell into sleep the smell of Sam engulfing him.

 

\--

 

Sam walked back into his room a few hours later a bowl of soup in his hands. He smirked when he saw the humans face buried into his pillow. Sam didn’t want to wake him, but cold soup never tasted good. Sam set the soup down and leaned onto the bed whispering into the human’s ear, “Gabriel you have to wake up.”

The human stirred slightly but other wise didn’t move. Sam shook him a little this time, “You have to eat something come on wake up.”

Gabriel groaned flipping over onto his back staring up at Sam sleepily. He really did look adorable like that. Sam forced himself to pull away grabbing the hot bowl of soup and bringing it over, “Should I feed you, or do you think you can handle it.”

Gabriel glared and made grabby hands for the soup. Sam rolled his eyes, “Be careful the bowl is hot.”

“You’re holding it with bare hands it can’t be that hot.”

Sam snorted, “Demon remember? Things don’t effect me like they affect you.”

Gabriel sobered at that taking the bowl from Sam carefully. He wished he hadn’t said that. The put out look on Gabriel’s face bugged him for some reason. Sam sat down looking around his own room as if he hadn’t seen it thousands of times before.

Gabriel snorted, “If you have better things to do you can go do them I think I can manage to eat soup on my own.”

Sam smiled, “Dean wasn’t joking when he said you had a snarky sense of humor.”

Gabriel grinned widely, “I drove your brother crazy when he tried to watch you while I took care of you. He got so fed up he’d leave muttering that I had better take good care of you as if I wouldn’t.”

Sam shrugged his brow furrowing, “I don’t remember most of the time we spent there. If anything the most I remember of you is a slight blur.”

Gabriel’s face fell at that pushing his soup around with his spoon looking like a pathetic puppy. Sam hated that look he always wanted to see Gabriel smiling. Sam sat back in his chair, “Can I ask you something Gabriel?”

Gabriel nodded taking another spoonful of soup, “Shoot Gigantor.”

“Is me being a demon really all that bad?”

A weird look came a crossed Gabriel’s face as he looked to Sam studying him closely, “You didn’t want to become a demon did you?”

Sam shook his head smiling bitterly at the memory, “Crowley had already tricked my brother into becoming a demon and had him chained up in the basement we had you in. Crowley gave me a choice. Become a demon or leave my brother to watch me grow old and die leaving him to roam this earth all by himself. I couldn’t leave my brother alone so I chose the life of a demon in all of it’s not so pretty glory.”

Gabriel had a sad look on his face as he looked down at his half eaten soup which had probably gone cold by now. “I didn’t know. I had thought you’d chosen this life.”

Sam snorted, “Gabriel hunting demons was our life, and you thought we would volunteer to become one? Yeah right that wasn’t going to happen.”

Gabriel’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, “But you seem so comfortable…”

“Gabriel we’re demons there is no cure we can’t just become human again with a snap of our fingers. Trust me when I say we looked day and night for two entire months for a cure, but there isn’t one. We are stuck this way and we’ve already spent most of our lives hating ourselves, and I wasn’t going to spend this one doing the same thing and neither was Dean. So we embraced it, and we’re a hell of a lot better off.”

Gabriel tapped the side of the soup bowl, “Its cold.”

“Would you like me to heat it up?”

Gabriel shook his head, “Could you show me around this place I feel like I’m going stir crazy just sitting around.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Do you feel better?”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, “Not really, but a shower and change of clothes could probably help.”

Sam turned his face away a bit of shame crawling through him for forgetting that Gabriel would have certain needs like that. Sam stood helping Gabriel out of bed, “I’ll show you were the shower is, and I’ll go buy you some clothes real quick. Oh and don’t try to escape you would be able to make it very far.”

Gabriel snorted, “Maybe it will occur to you that I don’t really want to go any where.”

Sam stopped in his tracks, “What?”

Gabriel turned to Sam a small timid smile on his face, “I kind of like you, and I kind of like it here so maybe I don’t want to leave.”

Sam felt a sudden strong urge to bond to this human. To make him his for the rest of eternity that way he wouldn’t be able to leave. Sam shuddered and looked away walking forward quickly ignoring the sound of inquiry behind him. When Sam reached the shower room he opened the door motioning for Gabriel to walk in.

“You’ll find everything you need in there I should be back before you get done. If not there are robes in there you can wear. My brother thinks they are quite comfortable.”

Gabriel nodded watching Sam closely as Sam took one step and disappeared reappearing in front of a Walmart near by. Sam grabbed several sweat pants that he thought looked like Gabriel’s size along with a pack of t-shirts, some flannels, and two hoodies. On a second thought he grabbed a pack of boxers and some socks for the human and went up to the register.

She raised an eyebrow up at him, “Aren’t these a little small for a man of your size.”

Sam pinned her with a look. If it were any other day he might of gave her a shy smile and given her some sweet story about how they were for his little brother or cousin or whatever the hell came up with. But today was not that day. No today he was pissed that this human he didn’t even know made he want to bond him and keep him close forever. Today was a day where he didn’t have a carefully laid out plan of what he was going to do because this human was unpredictable. Sam didn’t know him like he knew Dean. With Dean he could tell you every move, every thought, and every action before he did it.

But Gabriel was different. He was something new and foreign something Sam would have to take time to study and learn. He would be a challenge because Sam knew deep down that he would never learn Gabriel like he had learned his brother. Gabriel would be the light and the bane of his existence and it was all within grasp if only Sam had the balls to take it.

Sam gave her a lazy grin, “They’re for my boy friend who’s taking a shower as we speak, and I kind of need to get back there before he get’s out. So if you wouldn’t mind could you ring me up?”

He wasn’t necessarily rude to her, but he wasn’t overly nice either. The look on her face as she started ringing him up was one of put off anger. Sam shrugged it off not really in the mood to try and apologize.

She handed the bag to him a sneer of a smile on her face as she told him to have a nice day. Sam nodded grabbing the bag and walking out of the store popping up out side the shower room door. He could hear the water running and the faint sound of singing come from the room. Sam slipped in silently wondering what song Gabriel was singing. The room was giant covered in tile like a locker room shower room. Stalls separated the showers along the walls, but the one in the middle of the room was completely open for everyone to see. To Sam’s slight disappointment Gabriel had taken one of the back stalls.

Sam walked silently forward setting the bag of clothes down on the floor by the door. Sam listened closely to the words and he crept through the mist searching for the human.

“… I want you stuffed into my mouth hold you down and tear you open, live inside you oh love, I’d never hurt you. But I’ll grind against your bones until our marrows mix I will eat you slowly…”

Sam stopped his eyes opening wide then grinning. He knew this song it was by one of his favorite bands. “I thought Priests only listened to gospel music. I wasn’t aware Ludo ‘The Horror of Our Love’ was apart of the gospel.”

Gabriel froze his hands tangled in his hair as he was washing it out. Sam admired the muscles in Gabriel’s back and his toned arms as they were pulled taunt in shock. “I didn’t hear you enter.”

Sam shrugged even though he couldn’t see it, “I didn’t want you to.”

Gabriel snorted finishing rinsing the conditioner from his hair, “So you’d rather creep on me in silence I see how it is.”

Sam flushed slightly looking away from Gabriel’s muscles, “Where did you hear of Ludo?”

Gabriel shrugged as he lathered his body up with soap, “I wasn’t always a Priest you know. I found them before I left to join the fight against evil. I always loved this song its soft like a lullaby and in a twisted sort of way a cute love story.”

Sam’s breath caught. He’d always thought the same thing about it. Could he and Gabriel be a twisted love story? Would Gabriel even want to stick around long enough to try?

Sam hadn’t noticed that Gabriel had turned around and started watching him. “What are you thinking about up there in that head of yours Gigantor?”

Sam sighed meeting Gabriel’s eyes, “I won’t lie to you Gabriel only because I want you like I never thought I’d want somebody,” Gabriel’s eyes opened wide as he watched Sam walk closer a dark expression on his beautiful features, “So I’ll ask you this. Do you really want to know what I’m thinking in this sick twisted head of mine?”

Gabriel swallowed and Sam’s eyes followed the movement then moving to watch in fascination as the water made intricate patterns down his skin. “I want to know Sam.”

Sam’s mouth twisted into a grin as his eye’s flicked up to meet Gabriel’s, “I want you Gabriel. I want to keep you here forever and never let you go. I want to know every move, every thought, and every action you will ever make before you make it. I want to know what every part of you tastes like, and I want to know what sounds you make when you’re in pain, when you’re in pleasure, and when your fragile body can’t take anymore of me. I want to fill you with my dark soul as I corrupt you and drag you down to my level so you can understand me as much as I want to understand you.”

Sam didn’t realize he had moved this close to Gabriel to the point Gabriel was back up against a wall and Sam was standing under the water his clothes becoming soaked through clinging to his skin. Sam bent down slightly there lips inches from touching, “I’ve told you want I want my little human, now tell me. What is it that you desire?”

Gabriel sucked in a breath his eyes searching Sam’s franticly for something anything that would show that Sam was lying when he found none he let out a shaky breath. “God, Father please forgive me.”

Gabriel crushed their lips together his fingers snaking up into Sam’s soft wet hair pulling him down further into the kiss. Sam arms wrapped around his waist crushing Gabriel to him his blunt fingernails biting into the human’s skin. Gabriel tasted sweet like candy and Sam couldn’t get enough of it licking into the Priests mouth swallowing the moans coming from his human.

Sam lifted Gabriel easily into the air pushing him up against the tile wall as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam stripped his shirt off and wrapped one hand around Gabriel neck bringing him in for a kiss while his other snaked around the humans cock stroking the up and down. Gabriel moaned loudly and Sam bit down on his lip playfully, grinning at the fact Gabriel wasn’t circumcised.

“What do you want Gabriel this is your only chance to back out if you don’t want this, if you won’t want me say it now and I won’t ever touch you like this again. I won’t ever ask for you to join me again, and I’ll let you go. You’ll be safe from my brother and I and I promise we won’t come after you. You’ll never hear from us again.”

Gabriel whimpered his hips thrusting up into Sam’s fist franticly, “I… I want you Sam. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you five years ago.”

Sam grinned happily and molded their lips together kissing Gabriel franticly. Sam thought back briefly to the conversation with his brother as they read over Crowley’s notes.

_Dean dropped a book down onto the table, “We can bind ourselves to humans.”_

_Sam made a face dragging the heavy book into his lap, “Bind as in our souls?”_

_Dean nodded taking a swing from his beer, “It’s quite simple really both partners have to want it and you have them give themselves to you and forsake God. Simplest ritual ever.”_

_Sam read over the text pausing at the very end of it, “You have to have sex to complete it?”_

_Dean grinned, “Come on Sammy a little sex makes the whole world go around. Don’t be such a prude.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes passing the book back over to Dean the information stored safely in the back of his head in the compartment labeled ‘freaky demon shit’._

Sam kissed Gabriel lightly noticing to the too hot feel of Gabriel’s skin realizing his human still had a fever, “This can wait Gabriel you’re still sick.”

Gabriel shook his head franticly holding onto Sam tighter, “No Sam please I want this now. I want you please Sam please.”

Sam groaned hearing Gabriel beg was like listening to a dirty prayer that was all just for him and no one else. Gabriel would be his soon and no one would be able to touch him. Sam would be the only one who will get to see Gabriel fall apart. He would be the only one to truly know Gabriel and all of his likes and dislikes. Gabriel would belong to him.

Sam groaned pushing Gabriel up higher on his waist as he scrambled to drop his pants and underwear. Gabriel began kissing down Sam’s neck sucking bruises along his collar bone. Sam growled pushing his human back against the tile biting into the flesh of his neck in till he tasted blood. Gabriel moaned his hands clawing against Sam’s wet back pushing himself up into the demon. Sam pulled back and licked his lips red shining bright against them. Gabriel licked into Sam’s mouth tasting himself and moaning.

Sam smiled down at his human who already was falling into his poisonous world. Sam pushed his fingers into Gabriel’s mouth letting him suck and moisten them before he reached down and prodded gently against his hole. Gabriel gasped his eye’s opened wide capturing Sam’s gaze with his own.

“Last chance Gabriel.”

Gabriel growled pulling Sam into a kiss and Sam worked him open with steady fingers  grinning wickedly as he found that just right spot that had Gabriel screaming out his name. Sam chuckled as Gabriel whimpered against his neck as he consistently hit that spot soon working in a third and fourth finger scissoring him open.

Sam pulled out his fingers chuckling at his human’s whine of protest. Sam spit on his hand and grasped his own cock covering it in the make shift lube before pressing his cock lightly at Gabriel entrance.

Gabriel’s honey whiskey eye’s met Sam’s hazel ones as Sam slowly pushed in. Gabriel hissed at the stretch despite being worked open so well, but he never dropped Sam’s eye contact. They were entranced by one another searching each others eyes for something that said they didn’t want this, but when they found none the both smiled working their hips together franticly.

Sam pulled them both away from the wall walking a few steps back the luke warm water hitting Gabriel’s back as Sam thrust up his powerful legs pulled taunt from supporting both of their weight. Gabriel cried out in ecstasy Sam’s cock hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

Sam groaned, “Touch yourself for me Gabriel. I wanna see you touch yourself for me.”

Gabriel complied quickly moaning at the smallest touch to his cock, “Gabriel I need you to repeat exactly what I say and only what I say.”

Gabriel nodded franticly holding Sam’s gaze with half hooded eyes, “I give myself to you, Samuel Winchester for all of eternity.”

Gabriel repeated the words his eyes filled with understanding and fear, “I forsake God and all of his grace from ever touching me again,” Gabriel moaned out the words his eyes fluttering shut as they both felt something inside of them stirring.

“And I give my soul to bind itself to this demon from now and even beyond the grave to stay beside always and forever.” They both gasped their orgasms being torn from them as their souls mingled together tightly exploring each other excitedly the newness of one another sparking a fire in both of them.

Sam brought them down slowly to the ground his eyes shut tightly as he buried his face in Gabriel’s neck as their souls slowly settled down both of their breathing erratic and uneven. They slowly raised their heads took look at one another bright gold meeting pitch black.

Gabriel raised his hand cupping Sam’s face, “I’m yours now.”

Sam smiled turning his head and kissing Gabriel’s hand lightly, “You’ve always been mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Wanna bash my face in? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
